Shedding the Darkness
by Despaired Poet
Summary: This contains spoliers of The Second Raid. It's after Souske defeats Gate's and something is up with Kaname but she won't tell him. But he aims for find out. But what could she be hiding in the darkness. Was on a shared account, moved here now.


Title: Shedding the Darkness

Author: Despairedpoet

Archived: Happens after The Second Raid season. Kaname finally tells Souske what happened when he left that fateful day.

Rating: R

Warning Codes: sex scene, language, one shot, complete

Pairings: Souske/ Kaname

Characters: Souske and Kaname

Beta Readers: Hasn't been beta read. Job is open.

Authors Note: I have been told that I put the characters out of character, don't really mind all that much cause everyone does it because you are no the author therefore they will always be out of character. Sorry, now that that is done, Read and Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Painc!

Souske walked up to where he had left Kaname before using Arbalest to help defeat Gates. He came up behind her; she was sitting on the curb with her head in her hands. "Kaname," he said coming up to her.

She stood and smiled at him, "Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yes," he said picking up her bag and followed behind her. She paid for their tickets and they went and sat down waiting for the train.

"I'm glad that you'll be coming back to school," she said trying to make small talk.

"Yes, I'll be able to resume watching over you," he said looking around intently.

Kaname looked at him and remembered when he wasn't there. She shook her head expelling those memories. She never wanted to go back to that day again. It had been horrible for her. She had been so scared and when she needed Souske the most he hadn't been there for her. She had even told him that she only trusted him and he had left her alone.

Souske watched fear flash through Kaname's eyes and wondered what was making her scared. Now that she wasn't paying attention he could watch her closely. He had noticed her limping when they had walked all the way to the train station. _What had happened to her while he was away_, he thought.

Both teens looked up when a man in a blue uniform walked over to them, "I'm terribly sorry but the train has been delayed till tomorrow. I could call a motel for you or something if you'd like."

"No that'll be alright," answered Kaname getting up, "We'll find one."

Souske followed with both of their bags. While walking to the nearest motel it had began to rain. He noticed Kaname stop and look up at the water before running the rest of the way to the motel. They were both soaked when they got into the office about getting two rooms.

"What do you mean you can only give us one room?" yelled Kaname.

"I'm sorry ma'am but we don't have enough vacancy for you to have your own room. Relax there are two beds in each room and it's all we have so take it or leave it.," said the man behind the counter.

Kaname grumbled but paid the man for the night and took the key. She looked at the number on the key before running towards their room. Souske opened the door and checked the motel out before he actually letting Kaname go in. She was already too annoyed at the manager to even bother with Souske.

Kaname dropped her bag down on one of the beds and sighed. Her clothes were soaking wet. It reminded her of that night. She got a far off look in her face and Souske noticed it.

"Kaname?" he asked.

She was brought out of her memories and shook her head expelling them away. "I'm going to take a shower," she said getting some night clothes from her bag. She paused at the door, "Souske, you'll be here when I get back right?"

He looked at her in confusion, "Yes," he answered. She smiled and then went into the bathroom.

Souske watched, _something is not right_, he thought, _what happened when I wasn't with her?_ Deciding that he couldn't wait to find out he went outside with a satellite phone. He called the Intelligence department hoping to get some answers.

While Souske was outside talking, Kaname got finished up on her shower feeling a lot better. She cleaned up her clothes off the floor and went back out into the room, "Souske the bathroom is all yours," she said smiling then frowned. He wasn't in there, _Where could he have gone_, she thought biting her lip, _He said that he wouldn't leave._

She sat down on the bed with her hair creating a veil for her face. Souske came in moments later not happy with the Intelligence department. They wouldn't tell him what happed but he knew it was bad for them to not tell. He stopped when he saw her sitting there.

"Kaname?" he asked.

"Where were you?" she asked getting mad and upset, "You said that you'd be here when I got out and you weren't."

"I just had to use the satellite phone," he answered, "I kept watch over the room."

"Calling Tessa already?" she asked sounding hurt.

"Kaname…" he said wondering what was going on with her.

"Whatever, I don't care," she muttered getting into the bed and curling up under the covers and turning off the light.

Souske sighed and went into the bathroom to shower and change. Kaname curled up tighter and wiped tears from her face. He got out and looked over at her. He noticed a tear go down her face. He was hurting inside, Kaname normally wasn't like this, _what happened_, he thought angrily getting into his own bed.

He lay there listening for anything unusual and kept glancing at Kaname. She had started to toss and turn and was whimpering. _Must be a bad dream_, he thought getting up to go check on her. He was right her eyes were closed and she was mumbling something.

"Kaname?" he asked hesitantly reaching out to touch her with his hand. She seemed to calm down a little so he sat on the edge of her bed, "Kaname. What are you dreaming about? Are you having nightmares about when I wasn't there? Kaname, I'm sorry for not being there for you…but I promise I won't leave you again. I won't, not even if it's orders from Tessa." Closing his eyes he stroked her hair and bent down to kiss her forehead. Getting up he walked back to his bed.

The next morning Kaname woke up feeling tired. Yawning she got up out of bed. She looked over at Souske's bed and ignored him. She went into the bathroom and changed into some clothes. When she came out Souske was still sitting at the table. She packed her clothes back into her bag and picked it up. Souske sighed and picked up his own bag.

The ride back was silent and even when Souske walked her to her door she didn't even invite him in but instead slammed the door in his face. Souske sighed and walked back to his apartment. The next day at school was the same; she was happy around her friends and wouldn't talk to him still. He sighed waiting for the last bell; it had been a very long day.

Kaname closed the door on Souske's face once again refusing to talk to him. She was angry at him. She dropped her school bag and fell onto the couch. She was tired, and couldn't sleep because of her nightmares. "What am I going to do?" she asked out loud.

After a while she got up and went into her room and sat on the bed. She took off her socks and looked at her ankle. It was still a bit swollen. She was lucky she hadn't broken it slipping off the fence like that. She got undressed and went into the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror. Most of her bruises were starting to fade away. She sighed and found her night clothes and changed into them. Slipping into bed she got comfortable and fell asleep.

Souske didn't know what to do. Sure she'd get mad at him all the time but it never last for more then a day. He decided that asking Kyoko was his best bet in getting answers to what happened on that day he wasn't there to protect Kaname.

When the bell rang for the end of school Souske waited till Kaname left and cornered Kyoko.

"Kyoko," he said getting her attention.

"Oh Souske," she said cheerfully, "What is the matter?"

He tried to come up with the right words to say what he wanted to ask. "Kyoko," he began, "did something happen to Kaname when I was gone? Did she tell you? Was it a terrorist? Or maybe it was an old enemy trying to get even!" The thoughts kept plaguing him of what it could be.

"Souske," Kyoko said trying to regain his attention, "I don't know what happened but she seem, well she seemed frightened. She didn't anything had happened. Nothing bad happened to Kaname, right?"

Souske nodded his head in understanding, "No, I … I just wanted to know if you knew anything. I'm sorry to bother you or worry you."

Leaving Kyoko in the class room he walked back home alone. Kaname had apparently gone off home already not wanting to wait on him. He hadn't been able to go to sleep at all last night as nightmares and thoughts plagued his mind of what might have happened to Kaname.

It was driving him mad; looking at the clock it read 11:30 p.m. He should be asleep right now. Running his hands through his hair he got up and paced some more, "I must know!" He shouted before running out the door and across the street to Kaname's house. When he reached her floor he ran straight to her door and pounded on it. He heard when Kaname got up and she opened the door half asleep, but woke up when she saw Souske, "What's wrong?" she asked looking around out side and then getting good look at him, "Come inside. It's cold out there."

Souske stepped inside the house and felt some what calm. He turned around and Kaname was standing with her hands on her hips, "What made you run here at this late in the night?" she asked irritated. _What is wrong with him,_ she thought running her hand through her hair. She frowned, _I hope he makes this quick_, she thought wanting to finish bandaging her ankle and put more lotion on her bruises. She shifted her weight as to comfort her ankle. Sighing she asked, "Souske why are you here?"

He steadied his mind, "What happened while I was gone?"

Kaname bit her lip, "Nothing happened…."

Souske cut her off yelling, "Don't lie to me! I see the fear that flashes in your eyes when no one is looking, I've seen the bruises on your body and you've been limping. So don't lie to me!" He looked at her and she was crying. There was no sound that came from her lips but tears cascaded down her cheeks. _What have I done now?_, he thought his heart breaking, _why won't she tell me? Why won't she let me help?_

She turned away from him, "Why do you care?" she asked choking on her tears, "You didn't even think about or tell me, you left when they gave you orders." At this point she was yelling, "I bet you were happy to leave, so you wouldn't have to spend your time on me. I bet you couldn't wait to get back to Tessa. So just go away." She held her self there, arms crossed as the tears kept coming.

"Is that what you think?" he asked his voice cold and serious, "Do you really believe what you just said?" he asked calmly.

Kaname wiped her eyes but the tears still leaked out of her eyes, "Yes."

Souske walked up to her and turned her towards him and hugged her, "I do care. I wanted so badly to tell you, to say something but I couldn't. Everyday I was away from you it drove me crazy with not knowing if you were hurt or if you were smiling."

Her tears came out faster and it felt like someone was squeezing her heart, "Souske," she cried hugging him back.

"Shh, I'm not finished," he said nuzzling his face against hers. He could feel her tears on his cheek, "I realized when I was forced to leave you and all I wanted to do was be here with you. To protect you and be able to comfort you, I love you Kaname. So please to me what happened so I can fix it. So I can chase the fear out of your eyes."

"Souske," she cried clinging to him tighter and chocked on her tears. He held her closer to him and picker her up off her ankle and walked into her room and sat her down on her bed. He then went into the bathroom and bandaged her ankle, after fixing her ankle he sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms. He rubbed her back in a soothing manner and nuzzled the side of her face.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, "Shh…It's alright I won't leave you alone again."

They sat there in silence while listening to the rain that had started to pour and occasionally lighting would flash and light up the room. Kaname lifted her head from his shoulder; her eyes were still puffy and red from crying.

"Souske," she whispered not wanting to break the silence, "I was so scared…I'd never been that scared before because I always knew that you'd come save me. But you'd left and …the first time in a while I was afraid. So I took matter into my own hands and wanted to meet with wraith. I tricked an older man into paying for a love hotel and he tried to touch me." Kaname felt Souske tense and continued, "But I knocked him out and cuffed him to the tub. I remembered what you said," she gave a small laugh; "You always think I'm not listening to you but I do."

Kaname shook her head, "I remembered what you said about tracers so I disrobed everything but my panties and put a robe on. It was raining and I jumped out to the fence next to the hotel and ended up slipping and falling down." She stopped and took a calming breath.

"Anyways I found Wraith on a building roof top. I confronted him about where you were but then his girl showed up and shot him. I was so frightened because she was after me. I...I ran from her and as I ran from roof top to roof top I came up with a plan. I disrobed and set it up to where it looked like I was hiding behind some planks. I climbed on top of a stair well and aimed the tazer to where she would find my robe."

She felt Souske squeeze her tighter, "She fell for my trap and I managed to tazer her. But then he showed up."

Souske looked at her confused, "Who showed up, Kaname?"

"Leonardo," she said her head falling back to his shoulder, "He saw me naked. And then I watched as he killed that girl, he suffocated her and then kissed me. And as I sat there rubbing my lips I wondered, where you were. Why you weren't there for me. Souske," she cried.

Souske felt horrible, _What should I do? What can I do?_ He thought miserably. "Kaname," he began but stopped when he couldn't think of anything to say. "Kaname, I'm sorry. I should have been here to save you." He held her closer to him and kissed the top of her head.

Kaname looked up at Souske and placed her hands on his face. She rubbed his cheek as the other stroked his hair. She looked at him begging for him to kiss her, to remove what Leonardo had left and replace her first kiss with something better. With love. Souske grabbed her hand caressing his cheek and kissed her palm. He reached his hands to her face and pressed her quivering lips to his rough ones. Kaname's hands laced themselves into his hair and he hugged her to him tighter leaning her back on the bed and climbing on top of her.

He deepened the kiss one of his hands ran up and down her side while the other caressed her soft cheek. He stopped himself and pulled away from her his breathing labored. "We…I shouldn't do this to you," he whispered breathlessly.

Kaname was breathing hard as well. "Souske," she whispered wrapping her arms around him, "please don't leave. I don't want to be alone anymore." She brought him closer to her. He rested his head on the pillow next to her shoulder. Her hands rubbed his sore back muscles. And as she worked the kinks out of his back he grew relaxed.

He'd never felt so right or been this relaxed in so long. He sighed in contentment and his fingers traced circles on her stomach. He nuzzled her neck and kissed it softly.

"Souske," she whispered sucking in air at the feeling of his hands on her stomach. Her body felt strange like there was this uncontrollable need to feel his skin against hers. She slid her legs against his and moaned. She felt hot and had a need that wanted to be feed. She slid her hands under his shirt and across his abs.

"Kaname?" he questioned as his blood ran hot through him, "I'm not sure we should do this." He didn't want to hurt her. But he wanted her, he wanted her badly. He grunted when her pelvis rubbed against his. "Kaname, you should stop now," he whispered his lips running over her neck.

"Souske, please," she gasped as his lips kissed her neck up to her jaw line, "I want this, I want you." She stared into his eyes as her hands gripped her shirt and slid it from her body. Souske gulped as he gazed hungrily over her body. He quickly removed his shirt and laid down on her. When their skin made contact she moaned at the feel of it. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his chest.

Souske was having a hard time with her doing that. He whimpered when she pressed herself against him again. _So soft_, he thought as his hand ran up her stomach and across her breast. She gasped and monetarily stopped what she was doing and Souske took that time to kiss her bare shoulders and in between her breasts.

Kaname's mind was lost at his sensations and wrapped her leg around his. Souske pressed his hands against her skin and moved to remove her bra. He hesitated over the clasp and she brought her hands around and placed them around his. She urged him forward and let of his hands when he unclasped the bra. His hands went to her shoulders and slide the straps one by one down her arms and threw it on the floor along with their shirts. His breath caught when he saw her bare breasts. Her nipples were hard and he cupped on with his hand. Kaname moaned loudly when she felt his warm hand around her breast. She whimpered urging him on. He brought his lips to her collar bone and kissed his way down to her nipple. Kaname watched him take her breast into his mouth and closed her eyes as a moan made it was to her lips.

Souske encouraged by her pleasure filled moans rubbed on breast while he sucked and nibbled on the other. Then switched as her cries came more frequent and her hands gripped his shoulders. He kissed the underside of her breast and trailed kisses down to the top of her pajama pants. He nipped her hip and she wriggled underneath him driving him wild. He slipped her pants off trailing his fingers over her skin. Her cries of pleasure were intoxicating him. He then removed his shoes and pants quickly and once again lay on top of her. He groaned and his breathing was labored as he nipped at her neck.

Kaname's nails dragged down his back and her lips meet his once again. Deepening the kiss his hands roamed her body and slide close to the hem of her panties. She whimpered wanting him badly. When he kept teasing her, Kaname took things into her own hands. She rubbed his pecks and abs and slid a finger into the waist band of her boxers. She head him suck in breath and kept going. Souske had to hold himself up with both arms as his eyes slid closed and her moaned. Kaname looked up at him and smiled timidly. Her hand went lower and touched his harden dick.

Souske's arms quivered and he moaned. Her cool hands felt amazing on him as she stroked him and touched him lightly. She looked up at him and smiled. She pushed his chest and rolled over so she was above him. She alternated between kissing and biting his chest, abs and hip. Then she removed his boxers getting a good look at him naked. He was bigger then she expected. Souske watched her as she took him into her hands again and groaned when he felt her mouth on her. His eyes slide shut in pleasure. He couldn't believe the feeling of it. Kaname looked up at him as she stroked and sucked on him. _I hope I'm doing this right, _she thought nervously as she tasted some pre cum.

Souske couldn't take any more and reached down and picked her up covering his body with her. He kissed her and rolled over to where she was beneath him. His hands roamed over her body. She moved against him drunk of the feeling. He kissed his was down to her panties and ripped them off of her. He kissed and licked the insides of her thighs and she moaned quietly. He then kissed her womanhood and licked her clit and was rewarded with a gasp. Kaname couldn't believe the feeling she was getting out of what he was doing. Her thigh muscles clenched and tightened around Souske's head as her hands dug into the covers of the bed. Her head was thrown back in pleasures and her cries grew louder the fast her licked. He stopped before she cam and kissed her mouth. Sweat coated them both making their skin slide against each other.

"Kaname," he said in between gasps, "Are you sure?"

She looked up at him through eyes laced with desire, "Souske, I've never wanted this more" she said assuring him that she wanted him. He kissed her lips as her positioned himself over her. He hesitated, she nodded and he slid himself slowly into her. He groaned feeling her tight warm walls around his dick. Kaname winced in pain as he sliced through her barrier. Souske stopped and kissed her forehead, cheeks, chin and eyes as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Kaname," he whispered holding her tightly, "Shh, it'll pass." He lay there stroking her hair and face till the pressure she felt went away and he could move inside her. Both gasped when he slid back into her. Kaname's hands ran across his abs and back. She pushed him and they both rolled over so she was straddling him. She went up and down on him and he let out a chocked moan. Her hands pressed against his chest to hold her up as his hands rested on her hips. She moved up and down over him faster. Souske couldn't take anymore teasing as the feeling of release intensified. He rolled her over and took over. Kaname cried his name as her release came spilling her juices over him. He still pumped into her faster then his own release came as he collapsed on her. Sweat dripped down his face as he nuzzled Kaname. He felt her shiver and he pushed the covers down and pulled them up cover them both. Kaname nestled her self up close to him and rested her head on his shoulders as her eyes slowly began to close.

"Souske, I love you," she yawned snuggling closer to him.

He looked down at her and smiled, "I love you too." He wrapped her up next to him and kissed her forehead before shutting his eyes. And the sun came up filling the room with it's morning light, shedding away the darkens with it.

The End.


End file.
